The Castle
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Things that go bump in the night don't stand a chance against the rag tag team of hunters who have been ordered to take them down. A mission to a castle will test the hunters on life, love and fear.
1. Chapter 1

The Castle

Every city, every village, every small town has that one place that no one dares go near. The one that everyone swears is haunted. Kids dare each other to go close to the gate, adults tell their kids to stay away from them, and teenagers tell younger kids ghost stories about them on camping trips.

There is one such place in this small town known as Charming. It's every small child's nightmare and every adult's uneasy feeling. It was built in the late 1800's back when missions were grand and the rich had to prove their wealth.

It sets back off the road behind huge iron gates and a forest hides it from view. The trees are dead and the grass long gone, leaves still scattered around the ground from what few trees manage to survive year after year.

Imagine the Legend of Sleepy Hollow and this would be that fairytale, except for the fact that this was no fairytale. What lies behind the double doors of the great stone castle is real.

No one could say for sure what really lies behind those doors. Rumors are many. They vary from Vampires, Werewolves, monsters, demons, aliens, cannibals. Whatever lies behind them is enough to keep everyone at bay, everyone that is but a group of cocky teenagers.

They aren't your normal teens mind you. They are raised a slight different then your average teen. Most kids study for history tests while they study martial arts. Most kids plan for dances while they study and prepare for survival tests.

The tests they take have saved them on more than one occasion. Like the list previously mentioned, they are hunters. They have come up against just about everything on that list at one time or another.

Aliens aside, it is second nature. They never stop to make friends, they simply come to town clean up the mess and leave without a 'hi ho see you later.' It is in the job description.

So now they stand in their new HQ awaiting orders from their Superiors. A woman with blue hair and a man with orange hair sit going over the list again. They look up and give the list to the head of the group.

A raven haired boy, his long black locks secured in a ponytail and crimson eyes, scans the list and then hands it to a blonde with his hair too secured in a ponytail and blue eyes. Again the list is passed to a Silver haired boy with Magenta eyes and then to another raven haired boy, the younger brother of the group leader.

A blonde stands next to the younger raven brother and looks over the raven's shoulder. It is then passed once more to another raven haired boy. He is the cousin of the brothers. After examining the list they hand it back to their Superiors.

With a nod they head out of the room and down the hall to their quarters. Each one has their own apartment like place. A small kitchenette, a bathroom, a small sitting area that acts as the bedroom as well; makes up the entire apartment. It is enough for them considering nothing is permanent.

It never takes long to settle into their new lives. They always carry only the few essentials that matter to them. It may be a photograph, a watch, a pocket knife anything that may have sentimental value. Being who they are though, they never gain much by way of sentimental.

Clothes are given to them by the Superiors. Black on black, that is the uniform coloring and that is what they wear. Furnishings are always taken care of before hand by the Superiors as well. They only have to make the plane that will bring them to their new location.

The new HQ is fully equipped with a gym, a training room, a cafeteria if you prefer a little company, a weapons room and best of all a garage full of fast vehicles. Crotch rockets are the best for their kind of work.

Therefore each of them owns their own. They aren't enemies and they aren't friends. They are comrades. The brothers aren't the brotherly type. The cousin isn't best friends with either of the two brothers. They are simply a team and that is all.

The silver haired teen and the blonde seem to get along okay but would choose duty over friend in a heartbeat. The rest of them are there to do a job not make nice. Now to say that it doesn't get lonely would be a lie. It is damned lonely.

It is just that you don't want to get too attached t considering you or they might die at any given time. They are all orphans already due to their parents all being killed by one thing or another. It hardens some of them and makes the others a little more Emo then they already are.

Some swear revenge while some accept it and some just want to kill it anyway. Whatever the reason, it makes them the perfect hunters and they are by far the deadliest of all. A teen with no purpose other than to kill is a lethal weapon.

Drawing blood is their only goal. It is the only thing that drives them on to their next location. Some of them think that if things were to change that they would lose their minds.

Others think if things were to change that maybe life wouldn't be so cold. It is just that no one is willing to give an inch for the fear that someone might take a mile. Should that ever happen they would be forced to face far worse things than monsters.

They would have to face themselves. A hunter's greatest fear is having to look in the mirror at himself and see what lies behind the mask. The mask may have cracks or it may have shattered altogether.

When you sell your soul to fight the demons of the world, your own demons come knocking sooner or later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Wrote this so long ago that I forgot it wasn't finished until someone ****cough/refrigerator-burn/cough**** reminded me. I have gone back and changed some of the first person/third person writing to make it better and have added a couple of sentences. Hope it sounds better. **

**Refrigerator-Burn this is being done for you! **


	2. Chapter 2

The Castle Ch 2

The sound of swords connecting metal on metal ring through the air. Watchful eyes from the sidelines assess the abilities in a bored manner. Training has been brutal the last couple of days. At the moment they have time on their hands as their bosses locate any new threats.

Newspapers have covered three missing persons in the last month. A small town with three missing girls is big news. Now to figure out why and where the girls were taken is up to the bosses. All the hunters have to do is train and be ready.

"Come on Hidan! Is that all you've got?" The long haired blonde shouts at the silver haired boy. A kick to the stomach sends the blonde flying backwards onto his ass and the sword flies from his hand.

"No Deidara, it isn't" Hidan replies cockily. Deidara groans for a moment and stands up. He picks up the sword and walks over to Hidan. They give each other a high five and go their separate ways. Cold eyes dismiss this with contempt. Weakness is and always will be a downfall. He despises weakness.

He is brought out of his thoughts by his boss putting a hand on his shoulder. He turns to look at the male boss and follows the motion of the Ginger haired man's head. He follows him into the office.

"Itachi, I think I may have something of interest. There is a castle on the edge of town that people claim is haunted. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to check it out." He says writing down the address. The raven haired boy looks unimpressed.

"Are you serious? Do we look like ghost hunters to you?" He asks stoically. The boss laughs.

"Oh come on Itachi, where is your sense of adventure?" He asks.

"Pein seriously, what do you expect us to find?" Itachi asks.

"Humor me okay?" Pein asks with a smile. Itachi stays silent for a moment and gives his usual "Hn" before leaving the office with the address in hand. Being squad leader he gats to pick and choose who he takes on these recon missions. He walks to a door and knocks.

The elder of the three ravens answers the door. "Hey, Itachi. What do you need?" The elder raven asks.

"Tobi, you are accompanying me on a recon. It is nothing major just a quick search." Itachi says as he walks down the hall towards the weapons room.

Tobi follows wordlessly and steps into the weapons room. Tobi has a liking of small blades that can still cut you in two. He loads up his knife holsters and adjusts his clothing to conceal the weapons. Itachi is more of a Katana type. He slides it into the sheath at his side and they walk out the door to the main hall.

Grabbing black cloaks off of hooks by the door they step out into the sunlight. Checking flashlights to make sure they have them reloaded with fresh batteries the duo heads to the garage. Firing up the Ninja's they make their way to the edge of town to a Castle that hides itself in it's own forest and looks like something right out of a child's nightmare.

They pull up to the iron gates and check it for chains or padlocks. Nothing comes to view and Itachi pulls out a lock pick set. He slides the tools into the slot and begins trying to release the tumblers. He would have rather just stuck an explosive on the lock but he wants to be discrete.

Hearing a click and the release of the tumblers he quickly puts away the kit and pulls the gate open just enough for him and Tobi to fit through. A sidewalk covered in weeds and broken branches from the trees leads off into the forest. If it weren't for the fact that concrete showed through every now and then it would have been easily missed.

About five hundred feet back from the street the castle finally comes into view. The trees do wonders to cover up its size. It reaches up five stories high and is at least one hundred and twenty feet in length from side to side. It has towers on either side of the castle making it appear medieval.

Itachi steps up onto the porch looking around for any movement. The windows are all intact and they seem to be covered by heavy drapes. The door is made of heavy steel and is rusted from the weather. Moss has grown all around the outer walls of the castle and vines creep here and there catching on their feet as they step onto the porch.

A red stain covers the porch in places you can see through the vines and Itachi is inclined to believe it is the rust that has ran down the door onto the porch. Itachi reaches out and grabs the handle of the door.

It creaks as it grounds against itself from the rust as if it hasn't been used in decades. The door comes open slowly and catches against the door jam a couple of times. Tobi steps behind Itachi in a tactical stance. It is protocol to watch each others backs. Itachi steps into the castle and stops.

Tobi stays behind Itachi watching every direction for movement. Adjusting to the darkness is easy considering that sunlight comes through in certain places around the room. The room is enormous. A free standing stone staircase goes up on the left side of the room. Big stone archways cover three exits from the foyer.

On the right side of the room a statue stands in the middle of the floor. It is a woman holding a baby angel and the baby holds a scorpion. It doesn't make sense to Itachi but he isn't here for the art work.

They walk to the middle of the room trying to decide where to go next. Itachi motions right and Tobi nods. They creep quietly into the next room. A grand parlor welcomes them. Paintings and antique furnishings cover the room. In the corner of the massive parlor is another staircase, this one is a bit smaller but just as grand in structure.

Tapestry's hang from the walls and area rugs cover the floors. Crystal chandeliers hang from the ceiling while tables hold expensive crystal goblets for the expensive looking wine they must have drank in the day.

For the place looking abandoned it sure is equipped with expensive furnishings. The room is empty so they decide to head back to the foyer and go another direction. As they enter the foyer Itachi notices two things. One the door is closed to which they had left open and two that it had made no noise being closed.

He looks at Tobi to see if he too has caught that. Tobi nods and looks at Itachi in question. Itachi motions towards the middle archway. He ignores the questioning look on Tobi's face because one he can't answer it and two he doesn't speculate. They enter another lavish room that is obviously a dining hall.

A long table goes through the middle of the room and again the crystal chandeliers are present. Tapestry's adorn the wall as they had in the parlor. Crystal goblets cover the table along with expensive china dishes. Sterling silver eating utensils accompany the dishes. The room looks as though it is set up for a dinner party that is about to take place. The only thing that is off is the dust that covers everything.

Again the room is empty and there are no signs of any ghosts so they move back to the foyer. The room looks as it had when they reentered it. The door is still shut which is a little weird but only means that they are not alone.

Itachi doesn't have to motion for Tobi to follow as they walk passed the staircase and into another giant lavish room. A Ballroom of the grandest sights falls upon them. The room itself is breathtaking. Itachi is never one to gush or make any signs that he is impressed but even he can't resist the tiny gasp that escapes his lips.

Crystal chandeliers hang from the ceiling along with prisms that cast colors off of the mahogany wood that surrounds the room. The floor twinkles with color and light. The walls are painted murals of people dancing that make the room look even larger than it is.

Mirrors adorn the opposite wall giving off the impression that the ball room goes on for miles. It is hard to pick out what is fact or fiction. Keeping their eyes trained on every detail they come to the conclusion that the room is empty. They back track to the foyer once more and then head back to the dining hall.

A large door in the back of the room leads into another enormous room. A grand kitchen fills the room from wall to wall. This room is rather empty compared to the rest of the house. There are no dishes on the counters or stove. The table in the center of the room is bare.

Not to mention the kitchen is clean. Everything gleams as if it is used regularly. Now Itachi is interested. Unless ghosts eat and clean it seems that there may be more to this than Pein originally thought. Itachi looks around the room once more before they exit and make their way up a staircase in the back of the kitchen.

One thing this castle is famous for is its staircases. There is definitely no shortage of them. They make it to the second floor and enter a hallway that looks more like a foyer than a hall. They make their way down the hall to an archway.

Stepping into the room it is almost like modern time has caught up. The room is furnished in mid 1900's furniture and a floor model television sits in the corner of the room. No pictures hang on the walls and nothing about the room suggests that this is part of the grand castle of rooms they had previously seen.

This room too is clean of dust and cobwebs. Someone is definitely living here. The question is who or what. They move down the hallway to a door that is slightly ajar. When there is a door that is begging to be opened it should send alarm bells ringing in ones head. Instead it makes Itachi and Tobi more alert.

Itachi swings the door open a little further giving them a view of the rooms' contents. It is a bedroom. It looks recently used as though someone has just climbed out of the bed. Itachi motions for Tobi to step back into the hall so they can check the rest of the floor. Two more rooms like the first have beds that look as though someone has been asleep and rudely awakened.

The question is why are they hiding unless they have something to hide? They move to the third floor and find more of the same. Three bedrooms recently used and the rest of the rooms are unused and dusty. Itachi checks the time and motions to Tobi.

Tobi nods, it is protocol to not stay in a place more than an hour. It is too easy to become trapped and end up in a bad situation without the rest of the team. They make their way back downstairs towards the door. Itachi reaches out and grabs the handle pulling on the door testing it to see if it will open.

At first it holds tight and then gives way with a brutal screech. They both turn to assess the room wondering how it doesn't draw anyone out but only to dismiss it as fear of being caught. Whoever or whatever they are, are lucky for at least the time being.

Itachi and Tobi step out onto the porch. Itachi leaves the door open and walks down the sidewalk followed by Tobi. They give a glance back to the now shut door and again wonder just how that is possible. They reach the gate and mount their bikes.

Itachi is amused with the game they are playing while Tobi is disappointed and uneasy. He hates unfinished business. With one more look towards the gates, they ride back to HQ and wonder just what things live in the Castle.

Unbeknownst to them that two sets of eyes watched their departure and a smile spread across the observers faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Again just fixed the first person yata, yata. Was pretty happy with the way this chapter was done so didn't change anything and again added a couple of last lines. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Castle Ch 3

Tobi and Itachi stand in Pein's office. Itachi relays the details of his and Tobi's recon search. Pein smiles in spite of himself. "So are you saying you want to be a ghost hunter, Itachi?" Pein gives Itachi a wink.

"All I'm saying is there might be something worth looking into in that castle. Do I think its ghosts? Maybe. I am willing to bet it's something else." Itachi says impatiently. Pein nods.

"Okay, assemble your team and search it again tomorrow as soon as you are ready. And Itachi, have fun ghost busting." Pein says with a laugh. Itachi rolls his eyes as he and Tobi leave the office. Someone should really tell Pein that he isn't really that funny, but for some reason no one has the heart.

Tobi goes to the training room while Itachi goes to his apartment to assess the castle's occupants. Deidara is in the training room as Tobi enters. Deidara is in the process of throwing spinners at a target.

The spinners are circular and bladed on all sides with a curved blade looking a little like a boat propeller. They do a nice job of slowing things down. Itachi took down a Wendigo once by throwing a spinner into its eye. It had been mighty pissed but it had stopped its attack.

Tobi walks over and picks up a bow with an arrow they themselves have created. The arrow is long and thin with a metal tip that explodes on impact. It moves so fast that it is usually imbedded before the tip explodes releasing a lovely paralysis poison into the blood stream immediately.

During training Naruto has been grazed by one of these arrows and within minutes he was on life support until an antidote could be administered. The deadlier the weapons the more likely the chances of survival are.

There is no shortage of deadly weapons here. Tobi aims at a target and releases the bow. The arrow pierces nicely into the potato sack material and lodges in the chest of his target.

They use practice tips here now but aim is everything. Deidara throws four spinners at once and lodges three into his target the fourth one goes awry and damned near takes Tobi's ear off.

"Sorry, un. I keep losing the fourth one." He says sheepishly.

"Don't you think four is over kill?" Tobi asks. Deidara shakes his head.

"No, un. I am trying to hit all vital spots at once, the brain, the jugular, the heart and the torso. Blood loss is greater in those four spots, un." He explains pulling the spinners from his target.

"It's a good thing we are on the same side although, being maimed by your spinners is a serious concern." Tobi says as he walks to the other side of the training room to get more distance between himself and Deidara.

"Yeah, sorry, un. I will try to refrain from taking your head off in the near future." He says and turns back to his target.

"That would be appreciated." Tobi says with a sigh. He aims his arrow again and takes his target in the forehead this time. He is doing wonders with the bow that he couldn't use a month ago. He pulls out a knife from his holster that he had taken on the recon mission.

He aims and throws it and plants the knife beside the arrow in the targets head. Deidara gives a whistle, clearly impressed and throws the four spinners again. For the first time he makes all four targets.

He stands with a grin of self gratification on his face and pats himself on the back. He walks over and admires the work he has done. He is improving greatly. He takes a picture of it with his cell phone and then removes the spinners. He walks back to his previous position and throws them again.

Three of them make it and the fourth goes too low cutting into the targets groin. Tobi makes a face of pure horror at the knowledge that whatever takes those spinners from Deidara's hands has a good chance of changing gender in a hurry.

Deidara sighs and walks over to remove the spinners once more. He can't get them every time but a few in a row would be nice. He pulls them loose and walks over to the weapons table. He puts the spinners on the table and heads for the door.

"Later, un." He says and is gone.

Tobi walks over to the table and picks up the spinners. He walks across the room and throws the spinners at random. The spinners hit all four targets at once. He smiles and walks over to the target. He pulls out the spinners and tosses them back onto the table.

He leaves the training room and heads for his apartment. He closes his door and sighs as he lies on his bed. He has been fighting the supernatural for almost three years now. He is grateful for moments when he can just relax.

A knock echoes through his apartment. He sighs now in frustration. He walks to the door and opens it. Itachi stands in the doorway looking at him expectantly. "Meeting in the conference room." He says and walks away.

Tobi rolls his eyes. He hates these short statements from Itachi. When it had been decided that Itachi would be team leader, Tobi had at first felt a little put out by it. It had been Pein's call. He now realized the pressure on Itachi and is glad it is not his responsibility even though it sucks that Itachi has the weight of the world on his shoulders.

They enter the meeting room one at a time and sit down at the table. Itachi sits on one end of the table while Pein sits at the other. Konan runs the projector screen for them to see what they are up against.

The castle comes onto the screen and Pein begins to talk. "A castle has been located in this town. Its origin is unknown. People have reported strange things about it and it seemed viable for a search. Itachi." Pein says and lets Itachi pick up where he leaves off.

"Tobi and I did a recon mission on the castle. We were able to get inside without any problems. The castle is five stories high and approximately one hundred and twenty feet long. The door is rusted from lack of use or weather but when we were there the door was closed by something or someone without making a bit of sound.

When we opened the door it was loud enough to wake the dead. What lives there, we can't say for sure. We never saw it or them. The kitchen is clean of dust where other parts of the house are covered in it. The rooms upstairs are being used but not all of them. It's like they picked and chose the ones they wanted. The rest of the house remains covered in dust and unused. The question is by what?

We will search the castle tomorrow and take every room and floor of it from top to bottom. We will have coms. to talk to each other. My guess is whatever lives there won't vacate the premises. They probably have no where else to go." Itachi says and looks at Pein. Pein gives a short nod.

"You are all dismissed. Get ready to go hunting at 9:00 am sharp." He stands and leaves the room with Konan in tow. The rest of the team head to their apartments to get ready for another dangerous mission.

Tobi lies on his bed after getting everything in order for the upcoming mission and wonders just what to expect from the castle. They have come against every kind of demon or monster the earth has to offer. What will they face this time? Whatever it is, he is ready.

Itachi goes over strategy plans and gathers his Katanas, making sure to clean them and sharpen them for the mission. He has a bad feeling about this castle and hopes that all goes well with the mission. He has never missed his target and has always come out on top. He will not fail this mission either.

Sasuke sits on the floor and polishes his grass sword until it gleams. It has never failed him in the past and he knows that it will come through again. Even if Naruto thinks it is a waste of energy to swing a sword around. He scoffs to himself as he thinks of the blond hunter. He has no warm or fuzzy feelings for the blond but he has to admit that the blond makes things a little less dull.

Deidara inspects the spinners in his hand. He has not perfected the four and is wondering if he should reduce it to three. Tobi has a point that he is a bit reckless when throwing them. If the fourth ever caught one of them wrong, they would bleed out or be gimped if his earlier exercise was anything to go by. Three it is.

Hidan checks the three bladed scythe and smiles. He has nothing but love for the weapon. It is heavy and makes him slow but he can't part with it even if Itachi tells him it is impractical. He just ignores them and smiles sadistically. It may make him slow but no monster or demon can with stand being torn in two by it.

Naruto is the only member of the team not preparing for the mission. He is actually lying on his bed sleeping. Drool has already begun to form at the corner of his mouth and a soft snore emits from between parted lips. He isn't worried about the castle or its occupants. This of coursed would have Sasuke's panties in a bunch if he saw the blonde but then everything gets Sasuke's panties in a bunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Okay so I added a bit at the end to give everyone an idea of what the six boys are thinking or doing to prepare for the mission. Also to make it longer as it was very short after editing. Nothing really changed throughout the chapter though. **


	4. Chapter 4

The Castle Ch 4

The team stands outside of the castle giving it a good long look before making their way to the door. Itachi grabs the door and tries the knob. It is locked just as he knew it would be. He pulls out his lock pick set and sets to work unlocking the door.

In a matter of seconds the tumblers move and the door is unlocked. Itachi grabs the door and pushes. The screech is almost unbearable. Whatever lives here knows how to stay alert to other presences.

"How the hell are we supposed to catch them here if the door alerts them to our presence?" Hidan asks.

Naruto stands with his hands over his ears nodding as he reads Hidan's lips. Itachi gives an irritated look before motioning everyone into the foyer. Itachi makes the hand signal for them to stop and they all turn to their group leader.

Without a sound he motions Deidara and Hidan to the top floor, Naruto and Sasuke to the third floor and Tobi will be with him on the ground floor.

He gives the signal to meet back on the ground floor in one hour. The group nods and splits up. It is time to put all complaints and issues aside. Now they will focus one hundred and ten percent on the job they have before them.

Deidara and Hidan find the stair case leading to the second floor. They make their way up and stop every so often to listen. When they know it is clear they make their way up higher. Deidara presses his back against the wall and looks to Hidan.

Hidan nods and they begin to move again. They continue this all the way to the fourth floor. It is there that they are stuck. They can't find a staircase leading up to the fifth and final floor. Hidan motions for them to split up and each take an end.

Deidara nods and points to his eyes. That means keep your eyes open. Hidan nods and heads off one direction while Deidara goes the other. They have no idea at this point that they were being watched by something or someone.

Sasuke and Naruto decide to split up on the third floor. Their coms are plugged in and ready to go if they need to contact each other but most of it is going to be done in quiet. Naruto makes his way to the end of the long corridor while Sasuke makes his way to the other end.

The castle is huge and so it is going to take time to do their search. Naruto only hopes that they won't come against something they can't handle. Sasuke is secretly hoping the same thing.

Itachi and Tobi are in a similar position. Itachi decides to take one end while Tobi takes the other. An hour might not be enough but Itachi doesn't want to be separated from the team more than that.

They have been through several situations where they have separated and have ended up almost dead until another member of the team has come to their rescue. Itachi knows the risks of a place this big being the death of them as well but with only six of them he has no choice.

He takes his orders from higher ups the same way anyone else does.

Hidan stops at the end of the hall. Looking left and then right trying to decide which way he should go. Somewhere there has to be a stairway to the top. He decides to go left and make his way down the hallway that leads him to yet another hallway.

He follows the hall to the end to see where it might go and is faced with another hallway. This castle is like a damn maze. Hidan walks down the hallway and stops when he comes to a dead end. Here looks like a good place to start checking out rooms.

Deidara on the other end has been led to the exact same set up. Only he has gone right. He walks until the hall ends in another hall and he turns down it. It leads him to an opening like foyer. He walks into the open space and smiles when he sees the staircase to the fifth floor.

"Hidan, un. I found the staircase to the fifth floor. I'm going up." He whispers and then makes his way up the steps. Hidan curses as he hears the blond on the com. The blond is never one to wait and one of these days it will be the death of him.

Sasuke opens a door. He stops inside and is faced with darkness. He fumbles for a light switch and pushes it up when he locates it. The room lights up all around him and he jumps at the sight.

The room is filled with swords and every blade you can imagine. They are on the walls and they hang from the ceiling. Display cases adorn the room filled with blades. Sasuke walks into the room and begins touching some of the blades. He has a liking for them as well but whoever owns these is downright obsessed.

Meanwhile Naruto walks into a room that makes no sense to him. He looks around the room in confusion. It is full of wood. Wood adorns every wall of the room. Piles and piles of it are stacked against them.

Naruto can see the different types but he is still utterly confused. His thoughts that run through his brain is that they are dealing with a wood chuck. He almost laughs at the thought. Instead he turns and leaves the room. It is time to move on before his brain melts.

Tobi stumbles over a vine. He curses under his breath. He has walked through a doorway into a huge terrarium. The plant life is amazing in this room. The ceiling is nothing but a huge glass dome and the floor is dirt.

Trees, plants, flowers and vines grow out of every possible place in the room. He is impressed but he is a little frightened to know what has made this. Manmade forests are possible but this holds a certain feeling of supernatural to him.

Tobi moves through it cautiously. This will be the perfect place for him to be captured and killed by something and he isn't about to take that chance. All the while he is being watched by the maker.

A shiver moves down his spine as if he can feel the eyes on him. He has always had a sixth sense about that. Here however he can't see a single creature or living being. Maybe it is the plant life that is watching him. That thought gives him the creeps and he moves on.

Itachi has come across the biggest swimming pool he has ever seen before. It is unreal in size. The water is a crystal blue. Itachi thinks about this fact for a moment. If the pool isn't in use it would have a ton of crap floating in it and the water would be black from sitting so long.

This however is clean and clear. Not a single thing floats on the water. They are dealing with something that likes the water as well. Itachi notes this to his memory banks. He feels the water and is surprised to feel the temperature is warm.

Deidara opens a door and almost lets out a scream. Life sized dolls hang around the room all looking at him as if to ask what the hell he thought he was doing walking in on them like that for.

He slows his breathing and his heart returns to the normal beat as he studies the dolls a little closer. To look at them he thinks they look like they might be covered in human flesh. He knows that human flesh will rot away though so it has to be synthetic. He sighs in a sense of relief that there is no way. Eyes follow his every move around the room.

Hidan opens a door on the fifth floor. He sits down on the bed. He is getting tired of opening doors that lead no where or look the same. However this room looks completely different.

The bed is made like all the others but this has something the others don't this room has a giant safe in it. He is looking the safe over unaware that the rooms' occupant is standing in the shadows just waiting for the silver haired guy to make a move. He will crush him like a bug if he does.

Naruto comes across the last door on the third floor on his end. He blinks in confusion of this room as he had the other one with the wood. This room has gourds all around it and sand covers the floor from wall to wall.

It looks like a beach in here as Naruto walks through the sand. He touches the gourds and fumbles his fingers through the sand. It is weird but fascinating at the same time. Except that now the whole team has put themselves in great danger.

**~~~~~~The Castle~~~~~~~**

**A/N: Chapter has been edited but not added too or changed. **

**Thank you to my readers. Afuri and Guest! I appreciate your feedback! :)**


End file.
